In general, a related image recording/replaying device, such as a video camera, has an image display section using a liquid crystal display panel.
Types of the image display section include one which is integrally provided with a housing of the body of the video camera (hereinafter referred to as the “fixed image display section”) and one which is foldably, unfoldably, and rotatably provided at the housing (hereinafter referred to as the “movable image display section”).
As mentioned above, the fixed image display section is integrally provided with the body. Since it does not require a mechanism for folding, unfolding, and rotating the image display section, the entire video camera can be easily reduced in size. However, since the angle of the image display section with respect to the body is always constant, for example, the image display section becomes difficult to see at the time of low-angle shooting. Therefore, freedom with which the image display section is used at the time of shooting is limited, so that, for example, it is difficult to perform a shooting operation.
The movable image display section has a structure allowing it to be foldably, unfoldably, and rotatably supported at the body by a uniaxial or biaxial hinge, so that the angle of the image display section can be adjusted in a suitable state in accordance with various states of use.
In particular, the advantage of a video camera having a movable image display section tends to diversify its states of use. For example, since such a video camera tends to be combined with various other devices in recent years, the video camera, like a cellular phone, can have a mail transmission/reception function and a network browsing function by making it directly connectable to a network, such as the Internet.
However, in general, the operating switches for performing various operations of the video camera are disposed at locations and have shapes that allow them to be easily operated while the body is held at the time of shooting, so that, in the case where the image display section is accommodated in the body in a state of use other than the shooting state, that is, with its display screen facing the outside, when various operations are carried out while viewing the display screen, the operating switches are difficult to operate.
Therefore, when the video camera is directly connectable to a network, such as the Internet, for example, inputting of characters for transmitting and receiving a mail or browsing a network could only be carried out by either using the operating switches in not easily operable states or using an additional special-purpose operating switch. The provision of the special-purpose operating switch inevitably results in increases costs.
In view of the aforementioned problems, it is an object of the present invention to make it possible to enhance operability of various operating switches so as to suit a state of use in an image recording/replaying device, such as a video camera.